The transfer of fluid through flexible tubing is widely used in various environments. Ultimately, the flexible tubing is connected to the source of the gaseous or liquid fluid, the delivery site of the fluid, or to flexible tubing. At the ends of the flexible tubing, it is necessary to provide a secure and leak proof connections. Although these requirements are necessary in all environments using flexible tubing, it is critical in the medical and pharmaceutical, food and beverage fields. In the medical and pharmaceutical fields flexible tubing and associated connections are used for luer fittings, quick connects, or sanitary fittings such as used in blood pumps, oxygen concentrators, sleep apnea equipment, medical transport containers, IV bags, etc. In some environments, and especially in the medical field, it is imperative to absolutely prohibit any liquids from getting between the tube and the connection fitting at the connection point. Any gap or abrupt change at the point of connection will entrap fluid, e.g. bio, blood, drugs, foodstuff, etc. This entrapment can cause growth of harmful bacteria.